


From a son to a son-in-law

by Lucitiya



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucitiya/pseuds/Lucitiya
Summary: The ultimate reason behind Loki's actions. Maybe (not so differ) from the movies. Includes contents from delete scenes. Also, not a English native speaker, no beta, just a sudden urge to write after seeing Thor 3. Spoiler alert. I keep editing as my research of the movies go. And I love Fridge too much to let her die in Thor 2, so the story would be different from there.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> just write with my thought goes, not sure when to post another chapter.

Sometimes Loki would think he’s really adopted.

Maybe this idea was caused by the way how “warriors three” treated him, or maybe by images of Thor’s perfect body and the kinky thoughts of what he can do with it sometimes creep in… Oh no, Thor is his big brother, and any normal brothers won’t do the things only lovers can.

He always seems to be a bit different from others.When Thor and his friends always chose to settle things with a fight, he found that too barbaric to his taste, he’d prefer to use his conning and strategy…But they treated his wisdom as cowardice, and brainless Thor could always get away with anything.

Oh, and his parents and brother are all blonde.

He just can’t help but wonder the what ifs.

And suddenly it is true.

He INDEED is ADOPTED. Worst of all, he’s been taken by Odin in the war against Asgardian’s worst enemy, the frost giants.

So he is not only adopted, not any ordinary orphan, but apparently a monster which Asgardians tell their offspring just to scare them at night when they do not behave.

It couldn’t be worse.

Or, maybe it could.

Thor is in love with a woman, a mortal, on earth. How can anyone fall in love that quickly, while in banishment?

And Thor hates Frost Giant since childhood, enough to kill them at first sight.

Loki dreads to find out how Thor would take this new knowledge of his true identity.

Would Thor kill him? 

 

How could things go bad this quickly? Everything was good, even he had to live under Thor’s glory all the time, but he did have a loving family, at least Frigga and Thor did love him. He only wanted to cause some trouble on Thor’s crowning ceremony, to show everyone that all-mighty Thor has his weakness too, a simple head to be exactly…And then to give himself more time and maybe a chance to prove himself is worthy for the throne, too.

It was a simple mischief, one could easily be missed or forgave, just like the old time.

But everything went down swirly since their little trip to Jötunheim.

He was a bit of surprised when Thor got exiled to Midgard, but it was ok, all the more time for him to prove his worth to Odin, to take the throne, and to confirm a crazy idea.

But then he found out the truth, knowing that he is truly a monster, his identity and family were nothing but a lie of Odin, he was never going to rule Asgard, and,Thor has a new girlfriend.

He didn’t even know which one anger him most!

…Probably the last one.

He had wanted to confide to Thor about Odin’s lie, but no, his wisdom stop him just in time. Thor hates frost giant from their youth, and after their trip to Jötunheim, the hatred would only run even deeper. 

He’s genuine afraid that Thor would kill him, or worse, Thor look at him with hatred in his big blue eyes. 

He rather die than to watch Thor’s once loving eyes filled with hatred to him, to know that Thor would never love a Jötun, or to face the truth of Thor would never treat him like a indulging brother, and to see Thor turns his back to him.

But he doesn't want to die.

Then, it seems the only solution would be Thor remain on earth, a permanent exiled. When that doesn’t work, he would have to kill Thor first.

Better him than me. Loki thought, bitterly.


	2. The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Include lots and lots delete scenes of Thor 1. Those scenes are too good and too important to be deleted! I edited this chapter after I rewatched Thor1 again, to fixed some logical mistakes.

Odin has fallen into his long avoid sleep before their fight.…no, argument to be exact, was over.  
Frigga had refused to leave Odin’s bedside and had trusted him with the throne.

Everything happened so fast, even as clever and resourceful as Loki, could not see half of the things coming.The power and throne, everything he ever wanted, fell into his hands way too easy, at the worst timing.

“Make your father proud.My king.” She said to him.

But when Loki sat on the throne and act as a king, all he can think of is Thor, and Thor’s ever slight chance of returning.

Could Thor come back? But how?And if Thor does come back, would he be the rightful king of Asgard?After all, Thor was the Crown Prince before banishment, the rightful heir of Odin, while himself just an adopted child of Frost Giant, even Frigga did let him take over the throne, this could be just a temporary solution.

But how could he let Thor be king of Asgard? 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Thor more than anybody ever could, like a brother or not. But he just couldn’t see Thor as a wise king, not yet anyway. Thor was too young, too simple headed, and too eager to prove himself. He still believes in those hero stories from childhood and wants to deal everything with a swing of hammer. Look at what he did in Jötunheim, maybe Loki was the one who provoked Thor to go there, but it was Thor who nearly started a war between two realms. 

Maybe, this was his opportunity to prove himself to Odin that he would be a better king than Thor.

He sat on the throne, Gungnir in his hand, sad and afraid, thought long and hard about Thor and the truth of his parentage, and how wrong it was for a long lost offspring of Laufey-the king of Frost Giant-to be trusted with the power to rule over Asgard, and what would people of Asgard do if they ever find out the son of their enemy had taken over the throne.What would Frigga think of him if she finds out that he was the traitor who got those rogue Frost Giants into the vaults?  
Most importantly, what would Thor do when he gets back and finds out the truth?

Everything felt so surreal, he got what he always want, but he dreaded of the outcome, afraid that everyone he loved would see him as nothing but a liar and thief.

Then, Lady Sif and warriors three came in to see Odin. Loki could see the distrust clearly in their eyes when they found him instead of all-father.They had asked to end Thor’s banishment, but Loki simply could not bring Thor back.

No matter how much he misses his big brother now, he just could not bring himself to face Thor, not now, too soon. He would have to figure out everything by himself first, and Thor must learn what ever Odin wanted him to learn in Midgard.

All those glorified excuses of war and people came easy once he opened his mouth.They did call him silver-tongue for a reason. Although he doubted those excuses would be enough to convince Lady Sif. Quite a clever woman she is. 

He watched the warriors three left, full of anger and disbelief, while Lady Sif gave him a peculiar smile. Just then, he suddenly became aware that what they had assumed of him. They had mistakenly took his insecurity as a sign of guilty, and wrongly assumed that he stole the throne from Odin and imprison Frigga!

A wave of coldness washed over him, he should be furious with them, his so-called friends.But instead, Loki just felt cold and sad, like his inside had been turned into a cold stone slowly.They were never his friends, just Thor’s. They always thought so little of him, only call him friend because he is Thor’s brother and always followed Thor around.

Loki could see how this would go. No doubts those idiots friends of Thor would try to find a way to Midgard to warn Thor.

What Thor would think when he heard all about this from his friends? Would he think that Loki had stolen his right to the throne by nothing but another trick? Loki knew how much Thor wanted this throne.They both wanted it so bad, constantly competing with each other, just to show Odin their worth.Once Thor knows that Loki was the one helped those Frost Giant to get in and sabotaged his coronation, and tricked him into Jötunheim, Thor would definitely think Loki was the one caused his banishment, exhausted Odin enough to his never waking slumber, and maybe gone so far to imprison or deceive their mother to secure the throne.

Except Loki would never go that far.He had told those idiots nothing but truth but no one seems to believe a word he said.

If they would doubt his right to the throne so easily, then what about Thor? Would his big and simple hot-headed brother trust his friends blindly, and assuming the worst of him?

Loki couldn't even think straight right now, anger and coldness and fear filled his body, all thoughts twist and turning in his mind. He wanted just to forget all these and cry himself to sleep in his big brother’s warm and secured arms more than anything else.  
He had to see Thor.

Just to make sure that Thor remains on earth.Loki told himself. Definitely not because he misses Thor.He just need to take care Thor before those simple head morons break more rules and go to Midgard.

Frigga has taught him magic over those years growing up. When Thor turns from a young boy into a warrior, Loki has became a master of magic himself. He went to earth secretly, unseen from other Asgardian and human.

Thor was there, striped from all his power, couldn’t even lift his beloved hammer anymore, and then imprisoned by mortal human, in a room full of mirrors.

Loki watched his brother’s desperate action to retrieve Mjolnir in concealment ,only appeared in front of Thor when the mortal gets out of the room. He took in Thor’s misery and worried looks, a lie quickly forming in his mind.

Thor still tries eagerly to get back to Asgard.He couldn’t let Thor back and know about the truth.

It is probably the best just to tell him the lies and make him believe it was his fault that caused Odin’s demise and as a result he could never come home again.

Loki knew his brother all too well. Thor is too trusting, always believe everything he said. But no matter how easily fooled he can be, Thor is a righteous man and he take responsibility all too seriously. Once he truly convinced this permanent exiled was his own fault, a deal to stop war between Asgard and Jötunheim, he would accept the fact peacefully and would not seek his way home.

Loki weaved the lie so quickly, before himself could even think twice, he had already convinced Thor.

Always a trusting brother, so easily to manipulate.

“Farewell.”Loki said sternly, all kinds of emotion twist and turning in his heart.

It was sad to say goodbye and leave his beloved brother here on earth, but when Loki turned away from his brother, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of triumph washed over him.

All those years under Thor’s glory, unseen and underestimate, envy of his brother, this was the payback time.

The throne and Asgard was all his. And although Thor could never come back to Asgard, Thor would never know the truth too. Thor would always treat him as a loving brother, he would never turn his back to him. 

And Loki as the king of Asgard, could always use the bifrost to come to Midgard should he wish to.

On his way out, he saw Mjolnir there, lying in the mud.

He couldn't resist the urge to try it ,and Mjolnir wouldn't budge.

So even Thor became a mortal now, completely without his power, and he is the rightful king of Asgard, Odin and Mjolnir would still denied his worth.

Loki straighten his clothes, heads held up high, he has a another stop to go.


	3. Jötunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed.

Loki went to Jötunheim. Here should be his home, yet he doesn’t know this place at all.

He walked a long distance from Bifrost site to Laufey’s Palace, or what’s left of it. The whole realm is covered in snow and ice, cold and silent. Not an ideal place to grow up in, or to live.Certainly not after he had a wonderful life and home in Asgard.

He had thought of many scenarios of how they meet, but Laufey’s first words to him was “Kill him.”

Not a warmed welcome to a supposed allied, surely not a warmed welcome to a long-lost son too.

He offered Laufey a plan to kill Odin, gave his word to return the Casket of Ancient Winter as payment, while carefully observed Laufey in the meantime.

Laufey is tall, even when he’s sitting in the throne, big and tall and intimidating, while his heart is cold and conning and selfish, only cared about what is in for them.It is hard for Loki to imagine how on earth could a Jötun as big and powerful as Laufey have a child his size.There must be something wrong about him. 

He could see the resemblances between himself and Laufey, once over look the size and blue skin and seek carefully .It was strange that Laufey did not seem to recognize him. Maybe Laufey never cared about his weakest child lost in the war. Maybe he just assumed the child was too weak to survive anyway, so just left it to die and forgot about it.Nobody cared the baby survived or not, and no one noticed that he had been taken by Odin.

Loki is always the odd child that couldn’t fit in, unwanted and unloved, both to his birth parents, and his adopted ones, well, at least to his adopted father anyway.

This was not his home, and those monster were not his family.And he definitely is not a monster!  
Yet, he could still feel the coldness of Jötunheim creeping in under his skin, threatened to chase away the Aesir power running in his veins-a gift or a conspiracy of Odin to hide his identity even from himself-and to turn his skin blue, his eyes bloody red. 

Loki has decided to put the double-cross plan to action, to tie up all those loose-ends, to hide the truth of his parentage and actions of betrayal, and to win over Odin by killing Odin’s longest enemy.

Even that said enemy was his biological father.

And then, he would had a legitimate reason to wipe out those dreadful race that his brother always hate, after all, those Frost Giants did initiate an attack to Odin first.

As long as those Jötun and their cursed powers are gone, he could destroy the Casket, then nothing could turn him into a blue skin monster, he can live as Odin’s son, with only Odin and Frigga knowing the truth.

To kill all these birds with one stone. It really was a good plan.

Frost Giants were easy to deal with. The only problem was Heimdall. Even Loki has found a way to hide from the-ever-so-loyal gatekeeper’s watch, he still suspected that Heimdall already knew. Heimdall only had loyalty to Odin and Thor, never to him, never believed a single word he said.

And even Loki had specifically told him to open Bifrost to no one, Heimdall just disobeyed his order and sent Thor’s friends to Midgard.

Fury and fear washed over his body, submerged him in suffocating despair.After all those things he had done, to fix the damages his idiotic brother had caused-including the jealousy that had driven Loki into traitorous acts, and the accident to led Loki discovered the truth of his parentage.Surely those were Thor’s fault.

Loki hated Thor, deeply. But he couldn’t deny the fact he loves Thor, as much deep as the hatred goes.

He had tried so hard to convince Thor to give up and stay on earth, he had tried so hard to let Thor live safely and realms away.But those idiots just had to ruin everything.

He needs to find a way to get rid of this nosy gatekeeper.

But before that, he needs to take care Thor, make sure he does not return.

He had gone too far now, and he could not go back.


	4. The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something from Thor's prospective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to figure out the whole thing about the destroyer, and that *slap* really looks like a jealousy girl slaps her boyfriend, just saying.

Loki strode off to the Weapons Vault, summoned the Destroyer.

“Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything.” He gave his command to the mighty weapon.

Now he only has to deal with that nosy gatekeeper.

“Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jötuns into Asgard?”Heimdall stood between him and the Bifrost entrance, asked the question bluntly, apparently there is no need to pretend anymore, those secrets Loki tries so hard to hide, seems nothing but children’s play in the know-it-all gatekeeper’s eyes.

Loki’s patience grows thin, anger running through his veins:“There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no linger, now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard.”

 

“Then I need no longer obey you. ” 

Just as Heimdall raised the sword to strike him, Loki summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters, the mighty power of the ancient relic attacked Heimdall, frozen him over like a living statue. The power of Jötuns running through Loki’s body, chasing away the warmness, turning his skin blue, eyes bloody, lines and symbols representing his true lineage forming on his face.

Loki could see the disbelief and shock in Heimdall’s eyes.

Oh so Heimdall didn’t know, that’s new.

With the Casket putting away, his skin soon return to pale, but the dreadful power of ice and cold seems to linger in his body, slowly turning his heart in to ice.

He sent the Destroyer on its way to Midgard.

******

 

Although it was only a few days since his arrival to Midgard, Thor feels that he had learn more things here than his entire life in Asgard.

Once his powers are gone, the reality sinks in.

After his desperate attempt to get Mjolnir back and failed miserably, Loki had came and delivered the bad news to him. He mourned his father’s death, felt sorry to his mother,Loki and people of Asgard. He had failed them.

The mortals he met were quite nice people though-Jane, Eric and Darcy made up a bizarre family, and they warmed up to a stranger that fell off sky real quick.

They had became his friends on earth now, even taught him quite a lot of things of human world, like people doesn’t smash cups after drinking, and they have all kind strange stuff like computer, TV and cars.

Earth is so much different now.

All those stuff and learning of new things has taken much of Thor’s time and attention, eased his pain of not being able to get back home, and strangely expanded his vision. He had been to all the nine realms, but it was the people of Midgard, the humans who never knew of nine realms’ existence, to open his eyes to see the world for the first time. 

Somehow the throne of Asgard didn’t seem to be that much important anymore, and Thor realized to be a king was never about attacking and conquering other realms, but to maintain peace and offer protection.

He had found peace on Earth, even it pains him to never go back to Asgard, to never see Loki and Frigga and his friends, he had learned to accept and bear his punishment.

But then, his friends showed up, and told him Odin is still very much alive.

Suddenly all thoughts swirled in his mind just turning into one name : Loki. 

Before he had an answer, there came the destroyer.The deadly weapon of Asgard, only obey to the king.

And Loki is the king of Asgard now.

Even Thor is not as smart and conning as his brother, he is not stupid, he just tends to trust people blindly, or used to let his warrior instinct kick in before he can think properly.

But he knew Loki so well, he couldn’t figure out a reason why Loki suddenly wants him dead so badly enough to send out the destroyer.

His little brother is sensitive and sentimental, always thinking too much too hard for his own good, but he never doubt that Loki loves him, deeply.

If Loki wants him dead, then he must really have done something very wrong to him.

Or, something very bad must have happened in Asgard, 

Thor told his friends to fall back, then he made a decision.

He walked to the destroyer, and talked to Loki.

He just knew somehow Loki was watching him through the destroyer’s not-existent-eyes. 

“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry….”

 

****

“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry….”Loki sat on the throne, listening to his brother’s words that came through the destroyer.

His heart that numb and frozen by the anger and despair, once again ached in his chest.

His mind racing, all the voice in his head debating with each other. All the complicated emotions-his love to Thor, his HATRED to Thor-fighting against each other, tear swelling up his eyes.

“…But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this.”

For the first time in his life, Loki couldn’t decide what to do with his brother.

He envied Thor, he hated Thor, but he also LOVE Thor.

He could never kill Thor.

He ceased the fire burning inside the Destroyer, but slapped his brother in the face as an afterthought.

Maybe the Destroyer did slap Thor a little too hard.

Then again, Loki did hate Thor for a lot of reasons, like envy, anger, and oh how much he hated Thor for constantly neglect him. That slap in the face served him well.

But as Loki called off the Destroyer, he did feel a little bit sorry for not calculating the strength of the Destroyer. Just a tiny bit sorry, really.  
AND THEN THOR GOT HIS POWER BACK!

Loki watched in a complete blank state when the destroyer’s auto defense mechanism kicked in and Thor smashed it with no effort at all.

And then he saw Thor had the woman in his arms and took her flying.

Loki saw the affection in the woman’s eyes, and a fondness in Thor’s eyes, too. 

A cold fury of jealousy rushed over him, making he saw red.

He needs to put his plans into action, now or never!


	5. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get through Thor 1, next would be Avenger1, or how did Loki gets involved with aliens.

Bring King Laufey and those Jötun soldiers through Bifrost into Asgard was anything but concealment, nor that Loki would care.

His big brother was about to return, with his power and friends in tow.

Loki lead Laufey and his men into the Palace, left them to do their job, while he waited outside for the best time to doubt-cross.

Then he saw the Bifrost open again.

Heimdall, the damn gatekeeper! It had to be him.

Loki cursed under his breath, then summoned his magic to see what happened on earth.

Loki watched in horror that Thor kissed that woman’s hand and made her a promise to return for her, to Midgard.Then the said woman jumped HIM and they KISSED for a damn LONG TIME !!

How could they? How could Thor? How in the world did that happen?

Loki was in such rage he barely made it to his mother’s rescue.And Odin’s of course.

Poor Laufey was the one in the receive end of his fury. Strangely, when Loki saw the betrayal and disbelieved looked written all over Laufey’s face and blasted his biological father into nothing but merely dust, he could not feel anything, no sadness, no triumph, just nothing and cold and void inside his heart.

Laufey was never his father, despite how much Loki hated Odin’s lies, he still is the father Loki wants to win over.

Even through desperate and despicable means.

Loki might have a bad hobby of telling lies…no, half truth actually, it was never his fault people kept jumping into conclusion without even asked him of the whole truth. But, he never lie to his mother…adopted mother any way, he did loved Frigga, or loves her even now, for she was the one never ceases to love him and truly seeing him as who he really is.

Frigga’s embrace felt warmed and welcomed and…loved, for the first time, he felt like a truly loved son.

Loki meant every word when he said he was the son of Odin, and even truthful when he made the vow to Frigga about making those Frost Giants pay.

He just left out the parts that he wanted the entire race erased so he would never become one of them. Asgardians would forget about those monsters even existed soon enough, and most of all, Thor would be happy, and Odin would accept him as a worthy son.

Then Thor came back, angry and disappointed, demanded to know the answers.

Somehow when Loki watched Frigga left him and ran to Thor, he didn’t feel that much of jealousy, well, the jealousy part was still there, he’d checked, but what he felt was more of a relief, even with a little bit joy of Thor’s return.

But when Thor asked the dreadful question, upon seeing Frigga’s confused “How could you do this and please tell me that was no true” look, Loki just panicked and spilled lies with all he could.

Of course they wouldn’t believe, he didn’t even believe himself.

He could see the fury burning behind Thor’s eyes, and he just knew he might have lost Thor as a brother forever cause his previous attack. And Thor would never trust him anymore.

The easily trusted, big oaf brother he disparaged and secretly adored, would never be his side again.

The knowledge almost broke his heart, and irritated him even more, all he could manage was “It's good to have you back.Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.”

Then he struck Thor, of course not with the same strength that blasted Laufey into thin air, just hard enough to push him out of Palace wall. Thor has his hammer with him now, he would survived.

Loki rushed to Bifrost bridge, lock it open with his ice magic, ironically, the same magic of Frost Giant was the cause of their demised, quite fitting, almost poetic.

He watched the icy tree of Bifrost growing into the universe, its endless power ripping Jötunheim apart. This was exactly what Thor dreamed when they were children, was it not?

This was their dream.

But apparently, Thor has changed, somehow, in the couple days on Midgard, he no longer wants to destroy those Frost Giants, but it was too late.For Loki has changed too.

He had became a monster, didn’t know where he from and where he belong, tried to kill both his adopted father and brother and lost their love and trust, even succeed in killing his biological father and is killing his entire race right now.

He really was a monster.

Clever as him, Loki couldn’t find a way out.

So he did the only thing he could. He lashed out all his anger, frustration and sadness on Thor.

“I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal.” Everything he said to Thor was truth, right out of the bottom of his heart, he’d never been this truthful. All he ever want were Odin, Thor and his friends to see his true worth, to cherish him, never belittled him anymore. 

How did everything go wrong?

“I will not fight you, Brother!” Thor claimed.

Oh good old Thor, always so gentle, always the loving big brother.But everything would be different, once he knew that they were not related.

“I’m not your brother. I never was!”Loki told him, bitterly, no matter how many times he said the truth aloud, it would still break his heart all over again.

“Loki, this is madness.”Thor said, confused.

“Is it madness? Is it? Is it?” Loki suddenly realized, Thor would never understand his action, of course.How could he?Thor never know Loki was the adopted Frost Giant.

Tear filling in his eyes, sadness ached his heart, Loki just wanted Thor to fight him, kill him even, to end this so-called “madness” once for all.

“ Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman. ”He just wanted to infuriated Thor, but apparently his word had stuck a nerve. So it was true then, Thor did fall in love with the woman! While he was here, lost in Asgard, miserably alone, without anybody to turn to, couldn’t even find a slight comfort by this so-called family.

“It was! Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!” Tear fell from his eyes, jealousy has driven him mad. But the threat really works, Thor charged at him, he fought back with all his might.

It was a good fight though, even with the part Loki tricked him with his magic.

Looks like Thor still cared about him.

But then Thor stuck him down with lightening, and placed Mjolnir on him to immobilize him, Loki got confused, even more confused and panicked when Thor started to destroy the Bifrost.

“What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!”Loki yelled, raise to stop Thor from destroy all his achievement.

But Thor just said “Forgive me, Jane.” and hammered the last strike.

Suddenly Loki was falling off the edge, for really this time, Thor had caught him, save him once again, and Odin was there, grabbing Thor’s foot.

“I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!” He tried desperately, to justify his doing, to save what he might have lost, but it was all in vain.

Odin just said “No, Loki.”

He just couldn’t face it anymore, the disappointment was too overwhelming to bear, there was nothing left for him, never a home, nor a family, no one would recognize his worth and talent, but sure they would see him as a monster he truly was now.

He just let go, and fell into the wormhole.


End file.
